the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (former) |clearance = Level 8 |IDno = |affiliation =U.S. Army (former) Strategic Scientific Reserve (former) *Howling Commandos (former) Avengers (former) S.H.I.E.L.D. (former) *S.T.R.I.K.E. (former) |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers Thor: The Dark World (cameo) (illusion) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron (unreleased) |oneshot = Agent Carter (stock-footage) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Bridge'' (mentioned) *''The Only Light in the Darkness'' (mentioned) |game = Captain America: Super Soldier Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game |comic = Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Captain America: Evil Lurks Everywhere (fictionalized version) The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Iron Man 3 Prelude Thor: The Dark World Prelude Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Captain America: Homecoming |actor = Chris Evans |status = Alive}} Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is a Super Soldier World War II veteran and was the world's first superhero. After a top secret Super-Soldier program transformed the frail Steve Rogers into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. Steve attacked multiple HYDRA quarters, causing dismay to the Red Skull. Steve helped the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Steve learned that he had spent nearly 66 years in the icy tundra. Steve Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized. When Nick Fury, director of the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., called on Rogers to help save the world again, he quickly suited up as Captain America, taking up his iconic shield and bringing his strength, leadership and no-nonsense attitude to the Avengers in the War for Earth. After fighting alongside the Avengers, Steve became a dedicated S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and did many operations with Black Widow, who was also in the Avengers. Along with Maria Hill and the Falcon, he destroyed Project Insight. After the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, he went off on his own to search for his friend Bucky Barnes, with the help of Sam Wilson. Biography Early Life Childhood Steven Grant Rogers was born on Thursday, July 4, 1918, to Sarah and Joseph Rogers in , New York City. Before Steve was born, his father Joseph was confirmed KIA in . At a young age he met James "Bucky" Barnes, who became his best friend.Captain America: The First Avenger Mother's Death Later in 1941, Steve, now nearly 23, discovered his mother died of . She was buried next to her husband. After the funeral, Steve talked to Bucky, who tried to help him get a job, but Steve said he could get by on his own. Bucky told him he didn't have to, because he would be with him "till the end of the line".Captain America: The Winter Soldier World War II Training with Bucky Rogers and Barnes discovered that the United States of America entered World War II during an art class. Rogers wanted to join the U.S. Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, so Bucky trained him for two weeks at Goldie's Boxing Gym. Soon Bucky and Steve went to a US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York City where Steve is classified as 4F and rejected from service. But Bucky was later enlisted in the Army.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 1 Project Rebirth and Steve Rogers]] In New York City, December 1941, Steve Rogers was rejected for military duty due to various health and physical issues that he had. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend Bucky Barnes, Rogers attempted to again enlist. Having overheard Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allowed Rogers to enlist. Rogers was recruited into Project Rebirth as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Colonel Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Carter. Colonel Phillips was unconvinced of Erskine's claims that Rogers was the right person for the procedure but relented after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine revealed to Rogers that his first test subject, the Nazi officer Johann Schmidt, underwent an imperfect version of the treatment; becoming super-human but suffering side-effects. Schmidt, having discovered Erskine's location, dispatched an assassin to kill him. In America, Erskine subjected Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with Vita-Rays. Rogers emerged from the experiment nearly a foot taller and muscular. After the experiment, one of the attendees shot and killed Erskine, revealing himself as Schmidt's assassin Heinz Kruger. Rogers pursued and captured Kruger but the assassin committed suicide via cyanide capsule before he could be interrogated. Working for the USO With Dr. Abraham Erskine's death the super-soldier formula was lost. Rogers chose to tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote War Bonds rather than be confined to a lab while scientists attempted to rediscover Erskine's formula. In Italy 1943, while touring to active servicemen, Rogers learned that Bucky Barnes' unit was lost in battle against Johann Schmidt's forces. Refusing to believe Barnes is dead, Rogers mounted a solo-rescue attempt with Peggy Carter and Howard Stark flying him to Austria, thirty miles behind enemy lines. Liberation of Allied Prisoners of War Rogers infiltrated the fortress belonging to Johann Schmidt's HYDRA division, freeing Barnes and the other captured soldiers. Rogers confronted Schmidt, who revealed his face to be a mask, removing it to display the red-colored, skull-like face that earned him the nickname "The Red Skull". Schmidt escaped and Rogers returned to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers then asked Colonel Chester Phillips to reprimand him of his action but the latter denied it, knowing that he did a good job in saving the lives of the captured soldiers. Rogers recruited Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to attack the other known bases belonging to HYDRA. Howard Stark provided Rogers with a new outfit and a new, circular shield made of Vibranium, capable of negating large amounts of damage. Howling Commandos In command of his own personal team of soldiers, the Howling Commandos, which included his best friend Bucky Barnes, Captain America embarked on a quest to sabotage and destroy HYDRA's bases across Europe. In April 1944, Rogers infiltrated a HYDRA castle on an island in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits. He managed to destroy one of Arnim Zola's exo-skeleton suits and an armored vehicle.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 In London, Steve followed HYDRA soldiers who stole information from the Strategic Scientific Reserve and was shot at repeatedly. After throwing his shield at their car's tires, the HYDRA soldiers crashed near an air raid shelter. Steve encouraged the citizens inside to save themselves after making a speech about heroism and strength in numbers.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative After the Allied invasion of , Captain America invaded Castle Zemo in Bavaria, where he was captured by HYDRA troops led by Madame Hydra. Using Rogers's blood, Arnim Zola synthesized an upgraded Super Soldier Serum. Captain America managed to escape and destroyed the sample, enraging Johann Schmidt who ordered Iron Cross to kill him. When Captain America defeated Iron Cross, Schmidt escaped and activated the giant robot called the Sleeper. Rogers destroyed the Sleeper, which also led to the destruction of the castle.Captain America: Super Soldier Captain America and his Howling Commandos progressively managed to destroy most major HYDRA operations, slowing HYDRA's efforts in building an army for global conquest. In one particular mission, Captain America, Bucky Barnes and Gabe Jones boarded Zola's armored train. In the ensuing battle Bucky was fell down into a rocky mountain and was presumed dead, but Zola was captured and handed over to Allied forces and interrogated by Chester Phillips. Wanting to decisively strike at HYDRA and end the conflict and avenge Bucky, Captain America, Howard Stark, the remaining members of the Howling Commandos, Chester Phillips, and Peggy Carter discussed their strategy to defeat their enemy for good. Rogers crafted a plan to ride into the base alone and then have the army follow him once he broke through the initial defenses. Ending HYDRA The Strategic Scientific Reserve put Rogers' plan into action. He rode into the base alone on his motorcycle. Multiple HYDRA soldiers on motorcycles rode behind him, planning to kill him. Rogers defeated them with weapon systems made into his motorcycle. Steve dodged the attacks of a tank that was set up in front of the base and then rode over the wall that protected the base. He defeated many of soldiers in the outer area of the base. and hopped off his motorcycle, which exploded on a metal door. Rogers continued to fight the soldiers, but was eventually subdued when many of them arrived with flamethrowers and many others arrived with guns. Rogers was then taken prisoner and taken to Johann Schmidt, who asked him why Abraham Erskine chose him to take the Super Soldier Serum. Rogers responded by saying he is "just a kid from Brooklyn." This angered Schmidt and he punched Rogers until he became calm again. Rogers told Schmidt that he wouldn't give up. Schmidt then tried to shoot him in the head, but the Howling Commandos broke into the room. Schmidt ran from the chaos while his soldiers fought the commandos, and Rogers ran after him. When he eventually caught up to Schmidt, he threw his shield at him, but it got stuck in a doorway. He tried to get it out, but a HYDRA soldier with a flamethrower tried to attack him, so Rogers hid to protect himself. Peggy Carter ran up behind the soldier and shot his flamethrower, killing him. Rogers got his shield and continued to run after Schmidt, who was boarding a ship known as the Valkyrie, along with many soldiers. A large battle erupted between the HYDRA soldiers and the Strategic Scientific Reserve soldiers. Rogers ran through the battle to get to the Valkyrie and to stop Schmidt from bombing cities all over the world. He failed to catch up, but Chester Phillips and Peggy Carter arrived in Schmidt's car. Battle in the Valkyrie While on Johann Schmidt's plane, the Valkyrie, Rogers stayed unseen for a few minutes, then began attacking the soldiers on board. Eventually one of the soldiers got a parasit, which Rogers tried to stop from leaving the plane. Unfortunately it did, while Rogers and a soldier were on the top. The other soldier fell into the turbine and died. Rogers tried to pull out the soldier who was piloting the parasit, but he pulled the ejecting button and Steve took control of the parasit. Rogers tried to fly back to the Valkyrie, but Schmidt attacked Rogers with the ship's weapons. Rogers dodged these attacks and flew back into the ship. He found Schmidt and they fought, but Rogers knocked Schmidt into the ships controls, making the ship freely fall. Rogers and Schmidt managed to get the ship back into a normal flight path. Schmidt shot at Rogers, but he threw his shield at him and he flew into the Tesseract, which held the power of space. Schmidt picked up the Tesseract and a portal through space opened, transporting him to an unknown area of the universe. The Tesseract then melted a small hole out of the plane and fell into the ocean. Rogers began to pilot the plane and tried to fly it out of its current path to destroy New York City. Rogers used the ships intercom to call the HYDRA Headquarters, which was now controlled by the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Peggy Carter used the bases intercom and talked to Rogers. He told her that the only way to save New York was to crash land the ship into the Arctic. He descended the ship down, and as he did he and Peggy spoke to each other as if Rogers wasn't going to crash. When the ship finally crashed, it left him preserved in the ice for sixty-six years. Legacy Following his apparent death after crashing in the ice, Steve Rogers was mourned by a nation that had admired his heroic rise from the USO stage to the newsreels. In his attempt to recover Rogers' body, Howard Stark found the Tesseract, which was then studied by the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Captain America passed into memory as the modern world's first Superhero. Peggy Carter went on to help Stark found S.H.I.E.L.D. and eventually married a man whom Captain America had saved in the course of the war. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Search for Captain America Sixty-five years after Rogers's crash landing, a S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by Nick Fury searched for his body. A fan of the Captain, Phil Coulson, was also part of this small team. The team searched for two years to find Rogers's body. When they finally found his body, they defrosted him and then shipped his body to New York City.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Awakening When Rogers arrived in New York City, he was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1941 environment to try and ease him into what was happening. When he awoke he quickly realized it wasn't real and escaped into the streets of a 2012 Manhattan, New York. In Times Square, Rogers encounters Nick Fury who tells him that he's been "asleep" for nearly seventy years. Rogers then realized that many of his old friends were very likely dead, including his love interest, Peggy Carter. New Life .]] After being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. While at his apartment in New York City, Steve looked through some files of his friends from the 1940s. He found a file for Peggy Carter, which stated she was still alive. The file also contained her current phone number, but he hesitated to call because he was scared of how she would react to seeing him. Later on he went to a nearby diner and met Beth, a waitress. A man sitting behind him told him to ask her on a date, but Steve didn't. Steve then went on to a boxing gym to clear his mind.The Avengers Extended Scene War for Earth Initiation and Steve Rogers]] While working out in a boxing gym in the middle of the night, hitting a punching bag, Rogers recounted various events that took place during his era in the war including his fight against HYDRA with his allies the Howling Commandos, Bucky Barnes' death, his last fight with Red Skull, his sacrifice, his last conversation with Peggy Carter, and being defrosted. These memories infuriated Rogers to the point he used all of his enhanced strength to break the punching bag. At that moment Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world. Fury informed him that a being known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers accepted the assignment and Fury asks him to reveal any more useful information regarding the cube that he might be aware of, to which Rogers claimed "that they should've left it buried in the ocean".The Avengers Meeting Coulson On his way to the main S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, while aboard the Quinjet, Rogers was debriefed by Agent Phil Coulson about a selected group of people that were chosen to be apart of the Avengers Initiative. One member in particular that intrigued Rogers was Bruce Banner aka: The Hulk. Coulson revealed to him that Banner attempted to recreate Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum believing low levels of Gamma Radiation was a key ingredient in the formula's properties. However when he was exposed to high levels of Gamma Radiation he transformed into the 9 foot tall powerhouse behemoth known as the Hulk. Coulson and Rogers shared an awkward moment when he revealed that he watched Rogers being defrosted and expressed with great enthusiasm how much of an honor it was to have Rogers on board to lead this team. Rogers was some what skeptical of himself being the right candidate to lead but Coulson reassured him that he is and that he's personally overseen the development of a newly constructed uniform for him with some design input from himself. Rogers was surprised that he would be wearing his trademark stars and stripes since in this modern era it would appear to be outdated and old fashioned. Coulson reassured him that with the enormous threat they were about to face, people would need an old-fashioned symbol to inspire them with hope. Once arriving on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Rogers meets Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner. Inside the Helicarrier, Nick Fury informs Rogers that Loki had been located in Stuttgart, Germany. Rogers's immediately suits up into his new uniform and heads off to Germany with Natasha aboard the Quinjet. Capturing Loki and Captain America in Germany]] Upon arriving in Germany at a Gala, Rogers used his shield to deflect an incoming blast from Loki's staff weapon upon an elderly man who refused to kneel before Loki who was trying to enslave a crowd of citizens. Rogers then engaged in a fierce battle with Loki and, despite his disadvantage against the "God of Mischief," managed to hold his own against him long enough for Iron Man to arrive on the scene. Loki seemingly surrendered easily. On route, back to the Helicarrier aboard the Quinjet. Rogers revealed to Stark that he's very uneasy with Loki's surrender as he doesn't remember it ever being that easy. Stark openly mocked Rogers. Suddenly a mysterious thunder and lightning storm appeared in the Quinjet's path which Rogers saw frightened Loki. Without warning, Thor appeared and promptly grabbed Loki before he flew away. Stark immediately pursued them and, despite Black Widow advising him to sit it out as it was way too dangerous for him, Rogers proceeded to sky-dive after both of them. Fight with Thor meets Iron Man and Captain America]] Rogers arrived in the forest area to witness Thor and Iron Man engaged in a fearsome battle against each other. Using his shield, he intervened, and attempted to reason with Thor, pointing out that they shouldn't be fighting with each other, asking Thor to put his hammer down. In response, Thor leapt towards Captain America with all his might, bringing Mjølnir down upon his shield. The shield absorbed the impact, and created a massive shock-wave throughout the surrounding woodland, sending Thor hurtling backwards. Afterwards, the three of them stood up and, once they saw the damage done, they agreed to stop fighting. Working on the Helicarrier Loki was escorted to the Helicarrier and placed into an impenetrable glass and steel caged cell specifically designed to hold and dispose of the Hulk if necessary. Rogers and his other teammates watched a holographic video of Nick Fury interrogating Loki from the main conference room on the bridge of the Helicarrier. After watching Fury's meeting with Loki. Rogers was convinced that Loki had a hidden agenda that he allowed himself to be willingly captured and brought to the Helicarrier. Thor revealed to Rogers that Loki had allied himself with an alien race known as the Chitauri who will enable him to conquer and rule over Earth in exchange for the Tesseract. As the group tried to figure out Loki's primary objective, Stark arrived on the bridge and explained from a highly scientific perspective that Loki needed a stable power supply to harness the cube's energy to then open and stabilize the portal. Stark's scientific explanation confused Rogers and the others, with the exception of Dr. Banner. and Bruce.]] Upon Fury's request, Banner teamed up with Stark to locate the cube using the computer database in the Wishbone lab. While present, Rogers witnessed Stark attempting to provoke Banner into "Hulking out". Rogers confronted Stark about the potential danger he could cause and asked him to resume the task of finding the location of the cube. Stark and Banner revealed their misgivings about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motives behind researching the cube in the first place. Which in turn caused Rogers to investigate the matter further by sneaking into a storage room where he discovered HYDRA weaponry and learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. is attempting to harness the Tesseract's powers to manufacture weapons of mass destruction. Attack on the Helicarrier An intense argument broke out between the team with Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor, but mainly between Rogers and Tony Stark on the ethic of Heroism. Rogers argued that Stark was not the type of man who would make the sacrifice play "lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over him." Stark argued that the only reason Rogers was so special because of the Super Soldier Serum. As it looked like it could come to a head, the Helicarrier came under attack by Clint Barton. Which forced Rogers and Stark to put aside their differences and work together to help save the damaged Helicarrier. While Stark repaired the turbine, Rogers had to fend off some of Loki's brainwashed agents from doing any further damage. Although successful, it was not without cost. Coulson was killed by Loki in the incident. Battle of New York Phil Coulson's death was what would finally bring the team together. Regardless of all he had been through thus far, Rogers found the strength again to do what needed to be done and take command of the Avengers. Joined by Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, now freed of Loki's control, they proceeded to New York City when the Chitauri began their attack on the city. Eventually joined by Thor and Bruce Banner who transformed into the Hulk, the Avengers assembled for the first time. ]] Rogers proved why he is the legend that he is, first giving each member their assignment: Barton to stake out from a building to call out patterns and any strays, Stark to provide air support and superiority, Thor to bottleneck the portal preventing any reinforcements from coming through, he and Romanoff to keep the fighting on the ground and for Hulk to simply do what he does best: smash. Rogers proved that his best days were not behind him, as he was able to take on countless numbers of Chitauri troops that came his way, in effect be the super-soldier he was made to be. Eventually, the World Security Council decided to shoot a nuclear bomb onto New York, which would stop the Chitauri from taking over the world, but would kill the the Avengers, and all of midtown Manhattan, in the process. Nick Fury informs Iron Man of the bomb and tells him to stop it and save all of the citizens. Stark managed to fly the bomb into the portal and have it destroy the Chitauri Command Center. Romanoff was then able to close the portal, thus saving the city and the world from conquest and capturing Loki. Aftermath Before they split up, Rogers and the other Avengers ate silently at the Shawarma Palace.The Avengers Post-credits Scene While they were eating they were interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to help them in the battle.Iron Man 3 Prelude Sometime after the battle, they gathered in Central Park to see Thor return home to Asgard with the Tesseract and Loki, now bound and muzzled. After this, the Avengers went their separate ways until the next time the Earth needed its Mightiest Heroes to defend it from whatever threat would come. Rogers rode off on his motorcycle to see what awaits him in this brave new world he was now a part of. After New York After the battle, Steve moved to Washington, D.C., trying to live like a normal person and adjust to the 21st century. However, he was soon recalled to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in making the world a safer place. Zodiac Rogers would often work with Agents Natasha Romanoff and Brock Rumlow. The three agents took down a terrorist cell that had stolen the Zodiac weapon from S.H.I.E.L.D. and threatened to unleash it in Willis Tower in Chicago. Captain America jumped out of the tower's Skydeck without a parachute to safely retrieve the Zodiac, counting on Rumlow to stop his fall.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Return to Brooklyn Upon receiving intel that Nobel-prize winning scientist Professor Sana Amanat was in danger of abduction by the mercenary group known as the Cadre, Director Nick Fury dispatched Rogers and Natasha Romanoff to Rogers' old neighborhood in Brooklyn on protection detail. Under the guise of showing Romanoff the places that he grew up, they managed to draw out the Cadre mercenaries that had set-up in multiple locations throughout the neighborhood. Tracing the mercenary that had abducted Amanat through a maze of alleyways, Rogers succeeded in taking out the last mercenary with a little help from Amanat herself.Captain America: Homecoming S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War on the Lemurian Star|240px]] While on a jog in Washington, D.C., he frequently passed a man who introduced himself as Samuel Wilson, a former army veteran now working in the debriefing system. The two talked about their lives before Natasha Romanoff picked Steve up for a new mission. Rogers was told that the mission was to rescue hostages of a pirate-hijacked S.H.I.E.L.D. ship, the Lemurian Star, somewhere in the Indian Ocean. But as it turned out, Romanoff had a secret assignment to recover some S.H.I.E.L.D. data from the ship through a USB-stick. This somewhat annoyed Steve, who was unhappy at being kept in the dark. Project Insight Reporting back to Nick Fury at the Triskelion, Steve expressed his anger with Fury for lying to him. Fury then took him to the facility's sub-levels, where the three Helicarriers were being constructed. Introducing Steve to Project Insight, Fury explained that S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to use the Helicarriers to fight threats before they even happened. Steve was discontent with this, finding S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new methods to be a little too extreme. After visiting the Captain America museum, Steve went to see Peggy Carter in a retirement home, now past ninety years. In her old age, Peggy possesed form of dementia. Fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D. Going back to his apartment, Steve had a brief talk with his neighbor However, he got suspicious when he heard his stereo playing. He snuck in through the window and found Nick Fury sitting in his couch. Fury told Rogers that "his wife kicked him out" and that they might be overheard by someone, before getting shot several times in his back through the wall. He gave the USB to Steve and told him not to trust anyone, before he fell unconscious. Rogers's neighbor smashes in the door revealing herself to be Agent 13. While chasing the masked gunman, Steve threw his shield at him, but the masked man easily caught the shield with his cybernetic arm and threw it back at Steve before disappearing. Fury was taken to a hospital but his heart stopped and the doctors were unable to revive him. He was taken away and Agent Maria Hill asked to take care of the body. Agent Brock Rumlow tolds the Captain that he was wanted for a hearing. He quickly hid the USB in a vending machine and left. When he arrived at the Triskelion he was questioned by Alexander Pierce who said he was one of Nick's oldest friends and wanted to know who killed him. He also said that he and Nick were realists and that to build a new world sometimes meant tearing the old one down. Knowing that he couldn’t trust Pierce, Rogers told him nothing of what Fury said, and left him to go to the hospital. When the elevator began to fill up with people, Rogers soon realized that they were there to take him down. He asked if anyone wanted to get out and then the fight began, managing to subdue all of his attackers, before jumping out of the elevator to avoid arrest. After surviving the fall he drove away on his motorcycle, successfully escaping a roadblock set up for him and the Quinjet sent to stop him. HYDRA's Plan Steve arrived later at the hospital where he noticed that the USB was gone. Natasha Romanoff had taken it and he angrily asked her what she knew about all that had happened. She told him that the masked man was a spy known as the Winter Soldier and she had encountered him once before. Knowing they could trust each other, Rogers and Romanoff went to an store and used the USB in a laptop to see if there was any valuable information on it. But they, as Fury did, found nothing. However they did find that the location where the USB could be unlocked was in New Jersey. Brock Rumlow and his team tried to find them but failed to do so, thanks in part to Romanoff's idea of kissing in public to deflect attention. They stole a car and drove to the location while talking about the good old days. When they arrived Steve realized that they were at Camp Lehigh, the old training facility where he trained during World War II. They found a secret storage room full of old computers inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. office. There they found a more modern looking USB slot and they put the USB in. The computers powered up revealing that Arnim Zola's consciousness had been put in to a computer who told them that he was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. after World War II and that he helped to rebuild HYDRA, inside S.H.I.E.L.D. But in the Seventies when he got the news that his body was un-savable, S.H.I.E.L.D., still needing his help, transferred his mind into software. He had been working on an algorithm that HYDRA wanted. He told them that some of the deaths of S.H.I.E.L.D. leaders had been due to HYDRA, showing them a picture of Howard Stark, implying that his death might not have been an accident. He was also involved in the Winter Soldier program. .]] Unluckily, before Rogers and Romanoff could get any more information out of Zola, S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up and blew up the location. Rogers managed to get Romanoff and himself to a safe area, which helped them survive the explosion. The two then left to seek refuge with Sam Wilson. Sam told them that he was part of a military project called EXO-7 Falcon, testing of a new form of winged Jet-Packs. They went back to Washington, D.C. to talk to Agent Jasper Sitwell who was working for HYDRA. He just had a meeting with Senator Stern, who before saying goodbye whispered "Hail HYDRA". Sam Wilson called Sitwell and forced him up on the roof of a tall building and together with Romanoff and Rogers they got him to tell them that Zola's algorithm could calculate if a person would be a threat in the future. He also told them that HYDRA were going to use Project Insight as a weapon to eliminate what they saw as threats against the world, mentioning Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange. This though would also mean that millions of innocent people would die. The Winter Soldier The gang left but they were attacked by the Winter Soldier and his men. A battle broke out and as Captain America and the Winter Soldier fought, his mask was broken and it was revealed that he was Bucky Barnes. When Steve said his name, the Winter Soldier said he didn't know who that was. They were then surrounded by Brock Rumlow and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Cap, Black Widow and Sam Wilson were taken into custody. While in the prison van one of the guards stunned the other one and revealed herself to be Maria Hill. She then used a Mouse Hole to escape with the gang. Agent Hill took them to a secret facility where Nick Fury was resting, revealing that he didn't die, even though he was severely injured. He had taken Tetrodotoxine B, a anti stress serum, developed by Bruce Banner, that lowered his heartbeat to only one per minute so that he would appear dead. Hill and Fury told them that Project Insight was only hours away and that they had to act quickly. The Helicarriers would hover in a triangle, connected, targeting all its targets before firing. The only way to prevent this would be to use three special chips that would take away S.H.I.E.L.D.'s control over the Helicarriers. Steve having lost his suit earlier Steve broke in to the Smithsonian Institution museum and stole his suit from World War II, after which the group went off to stop Project Insight. Battle at the Triskelion Captain America, the Falcon, and Maria Hill, broke in and took control of the microphones. They told the staff that there were traitors in S.H.I.E.L.D. and that Alexander Pierce was one of them and that they could not initiate Project Insight. They managed to insert two of the chips, with some hardship, but when Falcon was going for the last one his jet-pack was damaged by the Winter Soldier and he was forced to skydive down to the Triskelion where he got caught up in a fistfight with Agent Brock Rumlow. Now it was all on Steve. He was about to put the chip in place before he was confronted by Bucky. Steve begged Bucky to listen to him but seeing that Bucky was not going to listen and running out of time Steve steeled himself for what must be done. They fought and after a brutal battle Steve finally managed to subdue Bucky. As he tried to get the chip in place with only seconds left before Project Insight would initiate he got shot multiple times by Bucky. He managed though and Agent Hill took control of the other Helicarriers. Before making them fire upon eachother she acknowledged that Steve was still onboared, but he comanded her to do it anyways. The Helicarrier that Steve and Bucky where in was the last remaining one after the other two exploded. It crashed into the Triskelion and caused it to collapse. As the Helicarrier continued to fall, debris landed on Bucky trapping him. Steve freed the trapped Bucky who immediately betrayed him. Steve refused to fight Bucky, and dropped his shield, allowing Bucky to secure an easy victory over him. Bucky began to savagely beat Steve. Before Steve passed out he promised Bucky to be with him "till the end of the line", a promise Bucky gave Steve decades ago. Steve then fell into the water beneath and nearly drowned, but Bucky dived in and saved him, and then he disappeared. Aftermath When the Triskelion was collapsing Falcon jumped out of it and was saved by Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff. Brock Rumlow was buried under rubble but later doctors attend to him. Steve woke up some time later in a hospital, where Sam filled him in on what had whappened after he was found. S.H.I.E.L.D. had gone through some major changes. Nick Fury was officially dead and he had destroyed all evidence of being alive, even replacing his eye-patch for sunglasses. Standing beside Fury's headstone, Fury ordered Rogers to tell anyone who asked that he was dead as he left to thwart HYDRA operations in Europe. Romanoff went to a Senate hearing to defend Steve and herself, saying that they could not arrest them because they are the best qualified to protect the world. Now that her secrets were revealed she needed a new identity. Rogers decided to start looking, with the help of Wilson, for Bucky, so that he could convince him of who he really was. Personality Traits Considered by many as the world's first and greatest superhero, Captain America has been defined by his courage and righteousness. Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he has always been weak and small, he has learnt on his own what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenseless people at the risk of his own life. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, Rogers became weary of this new time but still seems to be the same man he was in the 1940s. Due to his exploits of the past, Rogers naturally has a certain amount of respect given to him, even if he doesn't look for it. It is evident in Fury, Coulson, Banner, Barton, Romanoff, and Hill. As seen during WWII and the Chitauri Invasion, Captain America has an impressive charisma and leadership skills. He is able to command respect from his fellow Avengers, Rogers was unofficially recognized as the leader of the team. During the Chitauri attack on New York, Captain America focused on directing civilian authorities in order to keep the citizens safe and off the street while the rest of the Avengers focused their efforts taking out the Chitauri's military assets. Powers and Abilities Powers Granted by the Super Soldier Serum *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology '- As a Super Soldier, Steve Rogers possesses peak human abilities, such as formidable strength, speed, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as a healing factor that prevents him from being drunk. The serum metabolized and enhanced all of Steve's body natural abilities to the peak of human potential, pushing into the early levels of superhuman potential. It transformed a frail Steve; he emerged from the machine taller and muscular. Captain America frequently exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of the Super-Soldier serum. He is transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Captain America is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. Although the SSS is definite, he maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. **'Peak Human Strength '- Rogers' strength is enhanced to the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman potential. His strength allows him to overpower normal humans, even humans who have Olympic-level strength and even alien ground troops. He can tear through normal objects such as reinforced glass, bend metal bars and slam through solid walls. In combat, his strength allows for him to send enemies such as basic human soldiers flying from mere punches and kicks. His strength is inferior to high-level super-humans like the Hulk or gods like Loki or Thor. Nonetheless, his combination of his strength, combat skills and his shield makes him an incredibly formidable opponent to those that would try to attack him. Once he boarded the ''Lemurian Star, Rogers was able to defeat the mercenaries with a combination of strength, speed and offensive use of his shield. Also, while in an elevator, a confined space, Rogers was able to overpower nearly a dozen men, all of them skilled combatants. He was also able to pull himself away from the immense magnetic force applied on his hand by a magnetic lock, which most other humans simply cannot achieve. Steve Rogers was able to lift a massive metal support beam to save a trapped Winter Soldier. Rogers was able to support massive pieces of concrete debris to save Black Widow and himself from being crushed. It is evident that the strike power of Captain America is greater than humans as men with all their equipment flew back several meters in air after being attacked by Rogers. **'Peak Human Durability '- Steve's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal humans, to little above of the highest level of human potential, which makes him much more durable than a human beings. While he is not completely bulletproof, he can survive blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield or contact with superhuman opponents like Loki, The Winter Soldier and the Red Skull. With his vibranium shield, he is capable of surviving falls from heights that would absolutely kill a normal human. Steve was tasered, shot, stabbed, and took several beatings, including being blasted straight through a city bus from the flyover above, and falling from 30th floor of treskelion and getting beaten by the metal arm of winter soldier straight in the face multiple times but he kept on moving with little to no discomfort. The greatest feat of his durability is when Rumlow tried to tase him with the stun baton. He was able to resist it for more than 5 seconds with little discomfort while normal humans on the other hand will get unconscious within a second of contact with a stun baton. **'Peak Human Speed '- Steve can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic athlete. He can run between 30-60 mph. He can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. Sam Wilson stated that Steve ran over 13 miles in less than 30 minutes, during their first encounter. **'Peak Human Stamina '- Steve's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. **'Peak Human Senses '- Steve's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. **'Peak Human Agility '- His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. He can reach very high places with great ease. While escaping the destruction of the HYDRA base that Bucky was held captive in, he was able to leap from one end of the complex to the other side in order to escape. Steve uses his enhanced agility to perform amazing parkour and gymnastic moves, that would be impossible for a normal human to acomplish. **'Peak Human Reflexes '- Steve's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest athlete, which allows him to dodge even gunfire in close range. **'Peak Human Mental Process '- His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, though he is still far from being a genius like Tony Stark or Bruce Banner. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. He can also speed read and high deductive/reasoning skills. **'Peak Human Healing '- Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is above the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders; also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. For Steve cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within 2 or 3 days. The serum saved Rogers' body from decaying due to extensively healthy cells. Steve Rogers was frozen in ice for almost 70 years before waking up in 2012 and looks the same as he did the day he went down with the plane. ***'Aerial Adaptation '- Rogers' body holds in a lot of oxygen in order to keep his body preserved, another benefit of the serum. **'Peak Human Aging' - Steve Rogers was frozen in ice for nearly 70 years before awakening in the 21st century. It is theorized that the serum dramatically slows Rogers' aging due to extensively healthy cells. Skills: *'Master Martial Artist '- Steve Rogers is a highly trained soldier and expert in combat. Also he has an extensive knowledge in melee combat. He also held a variety of martial arts, having its combat style composed of a mixture of American Boxing, Judo, Jiu-jitso, Taekwondo and Akido (possibly have learned some fighting styles with the Howling Commandos). In addition, Rogers also showed refined fighting techniques, applying characteristics of Muai thay, Karate and Wing Chun. Even in World War II, Captain proved to be a great fighter, using his knowledge in combat in addition to its enhanced attributes and indestructible shield, having thus defeated hundreds of Nazi soldiers, and even the Red Skull himself. After being revived in the 21st century, Rogers was quickly put into action; he proved able to keep abreast with Loki in combat for a short period, and also managed to defeat dozens of Chitauri at the Battle of New York . When he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers received more extensive training, proving more than capable of defeating several armed pirates, many soldiers of HYDRA, a dozen S.T.R.I.K.E. agents, as well as also having Batroc knocked out in a fight one on one and fighting to a stalemate with the Winter Soldier in the first fight, and then managing to defeat him with a technical Jiu-jítso in the second fight. His combat level is shown to be at least on par with the Winter Soldier and Black Widow. Captain America has combat skills considered legendary, making him one of the greatest fighters in the world, if not the greatest. *'Master Shield Fighter '- Over time of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Advanced Tactician and Strategist '- He is an accomplished strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. A prime example is when he formulated the plan to go in first by himself in "the front door" of Skull's hidden base and then after they bring him in, the assault team and then the full force of the Strategic Scientific Reserve came in. His tactical brilliance also came into play during the Chitauri assault on New York, first in organizing first responders to protect the civilian population, and then re-deploying other members of The Avengers to best defend the city with their limited resources (even the usually anti-authoritarian Tony Stark recognizes Rogers' tactical abilities and accepts his assignment). *'Indomitable Will' - Steve Rogers is an extremely dedicated person. Despite being physically weak and small he still tried to enlist in the Army, before being rejected due to his poor health and physical condition. Even after he became a "Super Soldier" instead of fighting the enemy, Steve was used to inspire the American soldiers. That is untill he heard that the 107th battalion including Bucky where captured in a nearby HYDRA facility he went behind enemy lines and rescue them. After he rescued the imprisoned soldiers Steve was finally put into active duty. But after Bucky supposed death he went into a depression feeling that it was his fault. But after talking with Peggy and when it came down to stopping HYDRA once and for all, he found the strength to finish it. However, upon being awakening from the Arctic and found that the world had changed and gone on without him, he once again went into a depression. However, due to striking a friendship with both Coulson, who is his greatest fan and Romanoff, who was friendly with him when they met on the deck of the Helicarrier, he slowly but surely started to come back around. It is only when called back to action does Rogers fully find the strength once again do what needs to be done. *'Leadership' - Rogers has a great skill to inspire others to follow him, including the Avengers, SHIELD, STRIKE, the Howling Comandos and even Nick Fury. *'Advanced Military Operator '- Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, demolition, survival tactics, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, communication systems and vehicles used in armed forces. It is unknown if he had to update any of these skills since his reawakening, but it could be possible or some of them may still be equal to that of most modern special forces soldiers. *'Expert Marksman '- Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Tommy Gun during WWII and eventually modern firearms, picking up an assault rifle and using with ease. *'Expert Vehicular Driver' - He is proficient in driving motorcycles (both his World War II motorcycle and the one he used after the Battle of New York) and piloting various aircrafts such as the HYDRA Parasit and the Valkyrie, although he may not yet be skilled in flying more modern aircrafts such as the Quinjet. *'Expert Sketch Artist '- Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. He even adds humor and irony to his drawings as he sketched himself as a monkey in the original Captain America uniform. He also sketched Stark Tower and the surrounding area on a napkin to perfection. *'Master of Stealth '- Rogers was able to sneak around the HYDRA base where Bucky was held and was able to sneak around the Helicarrier, regardless of the surveillance around it. While on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers was able to avoid detection from nearly every form of surveillance that S.H.I.E.L.D. could utilize (although he had help from Romanoff, Wilson, Hill and Fury). The only instance that he was close to being caught was when he and Romanoff had to access the USB Drive. Equipment Weapons As a weapon of choice, Rogers uses a round shaped Vibranium shield, which can be used as a throwing weapon and is able to absorb any kind of impact. Also in combat, Rogers also uses canon weapons like guns and other firearms. *'Vibranium Shield': A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center. Constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium. The Vibranium alloy can absorb kinetic energy from impacts therefore making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry can not even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjølnir. It also withstand Iron Man's Repulsors, deflecting them in an coordinated team attack. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. Combined with Rogers' strength and combat skills, it can enable him to literally plow through any kind of opponent be either human enemy soldiers (HYDRA troopers) or alien ground forces (Chitauri warriors). The Vibranium in the shield enables Rogers to withstand great falls and devastating blows that he couldn't otherwise. *'M1911A1': used during his attacks on HYDRA bases during World War II. *'M1928A1 Thompson': used during his attacks on HYDRA bases during World War II. *'MP 40': used during his attacks on HYDRA bases during World War II. *'Noveske Rifleworks Diplomat': temporarily used during the Attack on the Helicarrier. Other Equipment *'Uniform': Rogers and Howard Stark both designed the original suit he wore during the war. It was made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. It also allowed for a sidearm. The shield could be attached to the back. However, upon his reawakening and him joining the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., along with input from Phil Coulson, designed his new upgraded suit. It has more flexibility and mobility than his previous suit. The new suit carries a wireless communicator. The uniform is composed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber. While it doesn't allow for him carrying a sidearm (it is unknown whether this was intentional or not at this time), nonetheless, it is possibly bulletproof and fireproof. It could also withstand blunt force trauma and energy blasts from alien weaponry. *'Utility Belt': Captain America wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. Relationships Family *Joseph Rogers † - Father *Sarah Rogers † - Mother Friends and Allies *United States Armed Forces **Peggy Carter - Former Love Interest **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Best Friend, Teammate, and Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) **Abraham Erskine † - Friend and Creator **Chester Phillips † - Former Army Commander **Michael Duffy - Former Drill Sergeant **Lorraine - General Phillips' Secretary **Howling Commandos - Former Teammates ***Dum Dum Dugan ***Jacques Dernier ***James Montgomery Falsworth † ***Jim Morita † ***Gabe Jones *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Howard Stark † - Weapons Producer **Nick Fury - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Director **Maria Hill - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - Fan **Sharon Carter - Neighbor and Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague *Avengers - Teammates **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague *Samuel Wilson/Falcon - Partner Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Archenemy **Arnim Zola † **Heinz Kruger † **Alexander Pierce † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior **Brock Rumlow - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Jack Rollins - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague *Loki *Chitauri *Baker *Ultron Video Game Only *Baron Zemo *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Madame Hydra *Iron Cross *R.A.I.D. **Sin **Taskmaster **Shockwave *Serpent Society **King Cobra **Puff Adder *U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. Trivia *Before Rogers gets his signature trademark circular Shield, he is seen using three different shields. The first time, he uses a garbage can lid as a shield when he's getting beaten up by a bully in an alley. The second time, he uses a cab door as a protective shield when Heinz Kruger fires a gun at him. The third time, he uses a triangular shield during a musical tour and later ends up using it as a weapon on his first mission. *Due to the Super Soldier Serum, his metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. Therefore, he cannot get drunk. *When Bucky takes Steve to the World's Fair near the beginning of the film he says, "We're going to the future" - a foreshadowing that Steve Rogers and Bucky will actually go to the future, at the end of the film and on the sequel, respectively. *According to Steve's WWII enlistment form, his birth date is July 4th 1918, making him twenty-five in 1943. Decades later in 2011, when he wakes up after 65 years, he is ninety-two (in Earth years). However, due to being frozen for so long and his fast metabolism, he still appears young. *Steve Rogers originally drinks the Super Soldier formula, while in the movie Steve is transformed into Captain America with a large set of special equipment, designed by Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark. *Steve Rogers was an artist before becoming Captain America; Adolf Hitler was also an artist before he became Führer of the Third Reich. This is a funny coincidence, as Captain America was fighting Nazis. * A portrait of Steve appears outside Thaddeus Ross' office in The Incredible Hulk. *When Steve wakes up for the first time in almost seventy years in the 1940's-style 'recovery room,' he hears the broadcast of a baseball game from May, 1941, on an old-fashioned radio and recognizes the game because he was there. This is a reference to an actual baseball game played at Ebbets Field on May 25th, 1941, where Pete Reiser of the Brooklyn Dodgers hit an inside the park grand slam. Actor Michael Swan recorded the dialogue portraying the Dodgers anouncer. *Trevor Slattery has a tattoo of Captain America's Shield on his neck, but instead of a star in the middle of the circles, it is the symbol for . Behind the Scenes *Chris Evans almost turned down the role. It was his Avengers co-star Robert Downey, Jr. who convinced Evans to play the character. *Captain America is not Chris Evans' first role as a Marvel character. His first was the Human Torch in the films Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. This was probably referenced in Captain America: The First Avenger, when the android Synthetic Man, the first Human Torch was displayed at Stark Expo. *Before Chris Evans was cast as Captain America, and were in early talks for the role of Captain America. Later on , , , , Sebastian Stan, , , , , and were on the final shortlist for the role. , and carried out auditions in case Evans wasn't going to do the role. Sebastian Stan would later be cast as Bucky Barnes in the film and Alexander Skarsgård's father, Stellan Skarsgård, was previously in the film Thor as Erik Selvig. *In the movie, many kids and a soldier are seen reading Captain America Comics #1, the first Captain America comic ever published. *In the first two Iron Man films a prototype shield can be seen. In Iron Man, a prototype of Captain America's Shield is visible in the background in the scene where Pepper Potts discovers Tony Stark is Iron Man. In Iron Man 2, Phil Coulson finds another prototype of Captain America's Shield in Tony Stark's Mansion, and questions why Stark has it, hinting towards Coulson's fascination of Rogers. * In an alternate opening to The Incredible Hulk, Bruce Banner is attempting to commit suicide on top of a glacier, instead transforming into The Hulk before he can do it, smashing the glacier. A freeze frame shot of the crumbling glacier shows Captain America in the ice, but this is odd considering that he was in the Valkyrie when he was frozen. However, ice shifts are common in that area, and his body could have easily fallen though a hole in the cabin in one of the shifts, and later ended up back in the plane due to another shift. *The Super Soldier Serum is a main plot element in The Incredible Hulk, giving Emil Blonsky his powers. The 'one successful test subject' (Captain America) is also referenced in the film. *In The Incredible Hulk, when Tony Stark is talking to General Ross, Stark says the Super Soldier program was "put on ice," referring to Captain America's frozen body. *Captain America has the most screen-time in The Avengers. Nearly 37:00. *Chris Evans made a cameo in Thor: The Dark World as an illusion created by Loki. *So far, ever since his introduction, Captain America has appeared in a film per year, Captain America: The First Avenger in 2011, The Avengers in 2012, Thor: The Dark World in 2013, Captain America: The Winter Soldier in 2014, Avengers: Age of Ultron in 2015 and Captain America 3 in 2016. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Category:Howling Commandos Category:Avengers Members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Heroes Category:Level 8 Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Bilingual Characters Category:High Body Count